


The waves we decide to catch

by szvms



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Episode Related, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, h50: 8.09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szvms/pseuds/szvms





	The waves we decide to catch

*thank God that stupid day is about to end*

Danny thinks as he enters his house in the middle of the night. He’s still pale. He’s still dealing with convulsions. Thinking about drinking water makes him want to throw up so he chooses a goddamn Longboard (he’s aware that right now he should stay away from beer, thank you very much) and heads straight to the balcony. Many people would ask him why in that case he's drinking his beer instead of going to bed? Well, those people need to know that Danny normally fights insomnia almost every day and the way Steve acted on that boat, the words he’s said don’t help at all right now.

Danny did NOT expect that. He started the whole conversation to cheer up his own Navy Seal a little bit, for once to be the one to lighten the mood and give hope – now he thinks he failed, because Steve’s respond was so damn serious and even though he kept talking about the waiting room in their restaurant, he was crushed by those words.

> **I know what you’re gonna say. I feel the same way, all right, Danny? Let’s not do that. I don’t want to do that.**

It was a love confession, that’s something Danny knows for sure. It was a love confession and Steve didn’t want to talk about it.  It was a love confession that-

_\- Danny, you didn’t come._

He is so lost in his thoughts that he misses Steve’s footsteps. His man looks wrecked, SOUNDS wrecked and Danny has no idea what he wants to say right now because his mind is racing too fast.

\- What?

_\- I was waiting for you, man, and you never showed up._

\- I’m sorry but I’m not a good company right now, babe

Steve looks like he’s about to blow up and Danny’s clever enough to know that it’s not his fault. The stress, exhaustion and radiation poisoning wear Steve out to the point where he’s not able to stay calm all the time.

\- Hey, you there?

_\- Yeah, yeah…_

The sky is clear that night, every star is visible more than ever and the full moon seems to be the only one talking softly in the silence.

\- I’m in love with you too, you know

It costs a lot to say those words loud but Danny doesn’t regret it. He’s even proud that he gained the courage to do it so smoothly.

_\- I’m glad..._

They smile at each other a little bit. The light kiss Steve gives him feels like heaven. Their hands are interwined. The moon is more than happy to experience this moment.


End file.
